russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN 9 reveals why its TV ratings doubled
March 2, 2018 (RPN (reg logo); Riverdale, MacGyver): In the second half of 2018, RPN 9's ratings in the primetime block doubled following the airing of a new set of Hollywood TV shows from 9:30-11:30 p.m. on weeknights and movies on weekendst hat are all dubbed in Filipino. The officials of the Kasama network disclose that they wants to create their own shows targeted to the millennials. RPN 9's marketing executives confirmed that the Kabarkada Network's TV ratings doubled in February 2018, since its premiering of the America's favorite TV shows on weeknights and Hollywood movies on weekends. RPN 9 has been known in airing good quality television programs, which is based on their audience interests and considering the target market as the general entertainment TV station for the millennials and those people who refuse to grow up, as the station will be offering the hottest U.S. TV shows on weeknights, alongside the unique and original homegrown programs which will have a discover of Filipino talents. Fresh concepts of the network's locally produced primetime homegrown shows as the trailblazers and largely increased the network to capture the younger viewers and became a household name, including E-Extra, Kabarkada Break the Bank and Missy on weeknights while they acquire licenses to air hit series from the U.S.; Happy Chie, One Sound and Wattpad Presents on Saturday nights; and Boses Tinig Pinoy, One Sound, Gag Kulit and Donnalyn on Sundays, while preparing for films from the U.S. on weekends. “Within the year, there is a distinct shift when we shifted gears, so to speak,” explained Christopher Sy, RPN’s Head of Network Marketing and Digital, during Riverdale event called "Riverdale University" held in Makati City on February 26, 2018.. “In terms of ratings we’re focusing more on primetime block is the best in world-class primetime programming as a good mix of quality foreign shows and local productions, while the local traditional teleseries, telenovelas and dramas aired on the three giant networks because of the teleserye wars and RPN has only two soap operas back-to-back on weeknights, including local teleserye and Mexican telenovela. “What’s nice for example, NCIS and MacGyver, the ratings for that block are 50 percent higher than what we used to get, compared to the first half of this year.” Melissa Gecolea, Head of Entertainment Marketing, supported Christopher’s statement. “We had locally produced content targets the younger audience and the millennials such as E-Extra, Kabarkada Break the Bank and Missy on weeknights; Happy Chie, One Sound and Wattpad Presents on Saturdays; and Boses Tinig Pinoy, One Sound, Gag Kulit and Donnalyn on Sundays among the Top 30 in the Nielsen Media Research ratings. Some foreign titles and the ratings for primetime doubled. “We’re still the undisputed number five the more of the established powers ABS-CBN Channel 2, GMA-7 and IBC-13, and most of all PTV Channel 4, but if you get it into context compared to how we performed during the first half of the year, our primetime ratings have actually doubled.” Sy pointed out that the station's primetime block was strengthened by the U.S. teen drama series Riverdale, which airs every Monday at 9:30PM on RPN 9. “The Monday block has been actually been really, really good for us, so the numbers are actually higher. Fans in the Philippines can immediately watch the latest episodes of U.S. shows on weeknights. Same as well as with our weekend movies. “And then you have very good weekend ratings with MBA Basketball Association every Saturday and Sunday to earn a viewership. “So I think we had a very, very good performance over the last month. Hopefully we continue that trend.” RPN 9 vowed to continue offering the “hottest and latest” American hit TV shows and episodes just days after they air in the U.S., under its “Fresh from the U.S.” scheme, such as The X-Files, America's Next Top Model (cycle 24), NCIS, The Amazing Race 30, Grey's Anatomy, Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, Hell's Kitchen All-Stars and MacGyver. All of these shows are dubbed in Filipino anada still be using in Enlgish for America's Next Top Model, The Amazing Race, Survivor and Hell's Kitchen. Melissa said about these programs, “They performed better and they’re actually cheaper. They got a much of money to produce them. You just need to acquire them. So, it makes more business sense.” ALTERNATIVE VIEWING HABIT. Sy explained that through marketing research, they were able to understand their audience and use this information to their advantage. “We’re actually quite different from what the other three big networks are getting,” said the marketing/digital head. “Strongest program again is most likely the MBA sports, so our content tends to skew towards that direction. And logical follow-up is action-oriented shows, while some of the award shows like Miss Universe, Academy Awards (Oscars), American Music Awards, Golden Globe Awards, Grammy Awards, Miss Teen USA, Miss USA, People's Choice Awards and Victoria Secret Fashion Show which they showed every year during the network's Sunday movie block Sunday's Big Event (movies, specials and concerts). “That seems to be the content our consumers would like to watch in conjunction with their viewing habit of the MBA every weekend. “The weekend movies that do the work for us are action-oriented, active personas. They like to compete, they like to strive and that’s the shows that seems to work for us as well. “We provide the shows that they like, contains stories about struggle to beat the odds. That kind of psyche, that different from the ones you see from other networks.” LOCAL SHOWS. While RPN 9’s airtime is dominated by acquired Hollywood programs and movies, the network’s marketing officials clarified that they had a local content in a mix of comedy, drama, music and variety shows, game and reality shows, as long as they are of high-quality. “At the end of the day, it’s about content. So if we feel the content is good enough, we will bring in the shows. “That also mean we will be using international shows. We are also still open to developing our own.” Sy admitted that they realized that they initially created local shows “for the target of creating local shows, just to fill up the airtime.” He continued, “So in the near future, abangan mo ‘yan. We will get into that. “But for the meantime, the shows are good enough, the quality is good enough, we will bring it in and we localize it.” Melissa added, “We’re building our pipeline, so in the meantime, since the U.S. TV series are working for us, then we continue to do them until we are able to come up with a strong lineup.” When asked for a time-frame as to when they plan to execute plan to come up with their own programs, Sy replied, “I immediately produced a mix of local and foreign content para sa RPN. “If we’re gonna come out, we’re gonna come out with quality shows. But no longer have to wait.” 'RPN through the years' LOCAL PROGRAMS :Noon: :John en Marsha :Superstar :Eat Bulaga! :Flordeluna :Champoy :Coney Reyes on Camera :Dance 10 :Ang Bagong Kampeon :Buddy en Sol :Young Love, Sweet Love :Bisperas ng Kasaysayan :Actually, Yun Na! :Cebu :Mag-Asawa'y Di Biro :Chibugan Na! :Davao :Ngayon: :Student Canteen :Batibot :E-Extra :Kabarkada Break the Bank :Missy :Penpen de Sarapen :MBA :Happy Chie :One Sound :Wattpad Presents :Kwarta o Kahon :Fanparty :Boses Tinig Pinoy :Gag Kulit :Donnalyn :Arangkada Balita :NewsWatch TELENOVELAS :Noon: :La Traidora :Marimar :Luz Clarita :Maria la del Barrio :Simplemente Maria :Maria Isabel :Ngayon: :Love Spell :Despertar Contigo FOREIGN SERIES :Noon: :MacGyver :The X-Files :Ally McBeal :Felicity :NYPD Blue :Roswell :Dharma and Greg :The Practice :Ngayon: :Riverdale :NCIS :The X-Files (new season) :America's Next Top Model (cycle 24) :The Amazing Race :Grey's Anatomy :Survivor :Crazy Ex-Girlfriend :Hell's Kitchen :MacGyver (2016) Wattpad stars *Natasha Business on Instagram: “YES! Starting January 2017, one of the biggest love-teams will be with Natasha as we introduce ELISSE JOSON and MCCOY DE LEON for…” *Instagram photo by @kaykhieromascraba. • Jan 7, 2019 at 1:51 AM *Instagram photo by @kaykhieromascraba. • Jan 7, 2019 at 1:50 AM *Instagram photo by @kaykhieromascraba. • Jan 7, 2019 at 1:50 AM *MCLISSE UNIVERSE on Instagram: “Maraming salamat Starmall Alabang at Vista Mall Taguig ❤ #SakalingMagingTayo in cinemas January 16, 2019 �� #McLisse #MccoyDeLeon…” *Erica Jeshlee Dela Cruz Ü on Instagram: “Ganda't gwapo ���� #McLisse ❤ #ElisseJoson �� #MccoyDeLeon ��”